My Special Gift
by kula224
Summary: Who knew My special little gift my parents gave me before the accident would help me make a new friend. Aura OC


I sat in the Library in the quietest part if that was possible, despite the loud conversations happening to and fro I continued reading my favoroute Manga but I was struggling to pay attention to it. Why?

Because I was tired no scratch that I was extremely tired. Last night I had a nightmare that made me bolt up in bed and I couldn't get to sleep for hours the terrible image of my parents bloody and torn bodys in the horrific crash that occured about a year ago, how their lives were taken so quickly from me. At such a young age.

Tears were about to fall down my cheeks but ceased when two familiar red heads took a seat beside me one on eachside.  
>"Hey Aura! we were looking for you" they chorused I quickly blinked away my tears.<p>

"H-hi Hikaru hi K-Kaoru" I shyly greeted them. I've known the Hitachiin Brothers for 4 weeks now and I was still very shy around them but they didn't seem to mind they thought it was cute. I yawned.  
>"You tired Aura?" Hikaru asked who was on the right.<p>

"I-i-i just had trouble sleeping last night" I said rubbing my green eyes to get rid of the sleepiness and tears. The background turned sparkly pink (You know for the cute effect) suddenly the twins leaped at me cuddling me tightly and rubbing their heads onto my head and saying stuff like "Soo cute" and "Aww you poor little dear" I gasped my face lit up up with a huge blush. "S-stop it y-you t-t-two" Hikaru and Kaoru withdrawn I did like when they hugged me its just that I get so nervous.

"Awwww we're sorry Aura we couldn't help it your so cute!" They cooed I blushed again.  
>"A-anyway why were you two looking for me?" I asked them.<br>"We were hoping you'd come to the host club today" Kaoru answered casually leaning on his brother.  
>"S-sure lets go" I said grabbing my bag not noticing something important fall out of my bag.<p>

"Hey Aura! you dropped something!" I heard Hikaru call after me I turn around to see him pick it up my eyes widened when it came into view.

It was my cat plushie.

I jogged back to him taking the black and white kitty plush back I gave it a quick cuddle. I looked up at Hikaru.  
>" Thanks Hikaru" I thanked him. " If I lost him I-I wouldn't know what I'd do" I gave him a shy smile.<p>

"Aura why do you carry-" Hikaru started.  
>"That teddy in your bag?" Kaoru finished.<p>

"W-well my parents gave him to me last year before the accident as a early birthday present I named him Ashley they knew how much I love cats I took him pretty much everywhere with me ever since" I explained cuddling Ashley to my chest.  
>The twins were wiping their eyes with hankies saying "such a sad and touching story"<p>

"So you love cats..." came a eerie voice.

"Huh?" we all turned our heads to see a boy with black hair, wearing a black cloak and had a cat puppet on his hand he was peeping through a crack in the door wait where did that door come from? I never noticed it before.

The cloaked boy stepped out of the door clutching his cloak tightly and holding up the little puppet next into his face.  
>"Hello there..my names Nekozawa Umehito and this..." said the dark boy named Nekozawa holding up the cat puppet who waved at me. "Is Beelzenef he's very happy to meet you" I looked at Beelzenef who was rubbing the back of his head and blushing I giggled.<p>

"Its nice to meet you t-" I was cut off to see two beams of light from two torches pointing at Nekozawa causing him to scream and quickly retreat back to the door shouting "Murderers!" before slamming the door shut. I blinked and heard the twins laugh And saw them high-five eachother.  
>"Why did you two do that?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone then looked back at the door. "And why did he run away?"<p>

I heard the twins walk next to me and felt them put their arms around me. "Well you see Nekozawa is quiet a dark character"  
>Hikaru started.<p>

"Yeah and he's afraid of the light he prefers the dark more he thinks the light will kill him, so he's kinda like a vampire if you ask me"Kaoru finished explaining.

"So he has Photophobia.." I thought " that explains the way he's dressed poor guy"

"Oh Snap!" I heard the Twins shout which snapped me out of my train of thought. "We're late!" Then they sprinted out of the library before I could turn around, I quickly put Ashley in my bag, jogging to the exit I glanced at the mysterious door to see Nekozawa peeking out again I smiled and waved at him, he gave me a small wave back with a rosy tint to his cheeks I gave him one last smile before I chased after the identical red heads, thinking what other things I'm going to discover at Ouran Acadamy. 


End file.
